


What They Never Told You About The Avengers

by BlackenShadowCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings in Author's Notes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters may come across as protective towards OC, DC Comics Cameos, Dc Comics Villains, F/M, Fandom Characters May be OOC, Fluff, Good Loki, Humor, I'm Sorry, Loki may be a bit of a jerk, Mature/Strong/Sexual Content may occur, Missions...maybe, Nick Fury Isn't Bad When You Get to Know Him, Not much action but humor and scenarios make up for it, Odin and many other characters may be mentioned, Possible action down the road, Puns & Word Play, Rating May Change, Spiderman Is Part of the Avengers, Steve Is a Good Bro, Stupidity, Suggestive Themes, Superheros outside the Fandom may make an appearance and/or will be mentioned, Superpowers, Swearing, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, Tony Drinks A Lot, Yes you may have to read those, You Have Been Warned, i may come up with a storyline down the road, innuendos, it depends on the scenario, it may not be a relationship thing at all, possible OCxAvenger Characters, relationships are undecided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenShadowCat/pseuds/BlackenShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know The Avengers- the movies, the series', all that jazz. But there's a lot that movies and series' HAVEN'T covered. What do the Avengers do in their free time? How do they get through their day-to-day lives as Superheroes? WHY IS LOKI EVEN IN THIS STORY?! <br/>These are the missing pieces to the puzzle; lost and/or cut out scenes, people you never thought existed, scenarios you were never informed of, and events that actually happen/happened. This is What They Never Told You About The Avengers! Be prepared...its going to be a bumpy ride ladies and gents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

WAIT! Don't go! Yeah YOU. The person who has their mouse on the 'next chapter' button. Yeah, I'm talking to you and breaking the Fourth Wall! Read before you go any farther, please!

Sorry. I know this is the last thing you want to see when actually entering a story/book, BUT i need to clear something up. Here's the usual run-down: all rights reserved, i own nothing but my character and the story/scenarios/ideas themselves. I apologize if i made a Fandom character an OOC. It wasn't intentional. Everything written is for the sake of humor, the story, and also because i'm bored, and I REALLY wanted to do something like this. 

Okay, now that we have that out of the way...  
I am open for requests! Though this isn't really an OCxCharacter thingamajig, or a Reader's Insert, i won't mind bending the rules for the sake of your entertainment. I hope you read all the tags linked to the story, because that will answer most of the questions you probably have, Reader. If you have additional questions, ask and i will answer as soon as possible. 

I do not and will not recommend this story for people younger than 14 years old. Due to the Language and content that may be in later chapters, the rating is dancing on the edge of Teen-Adult/Mature. If you are offended easily, this probably isn't the book/story for you. 

If you wish to contribute an idea, scenario, or chapter, feel free to do so anytime- even if i haven't uploaded in a bit! I will give you the credit when the time comes.


	2. Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd get this thing kick-started with a little something-something about my OC. You know, just to give you guys a feeling of her personality. I may make a continuation of the chapter but only because I don't really like how I left it off...
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D
> 
> Did I mention its almost 4:00am? Can I have an applause please?

Petra entered the Lounge sluggishly, large bags under her eyes. As it was, her eyelids were half open, expressing her exhaustion.

She had a night shift last night; an unexpected one, nonetheless. She had to stay up. All. Night. Long. With no rest to speak of, and no pillow to rest her tired head on. 

Sometimes being a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent sucked. You had to watch surveillance cameras, exercise yourself to death, plus complete any task Nick Fury threw at you. And boy did he LOVE to throw her some ringers. He tells her to do anything from house-work to scanning paperwork. It could be because she's new here on the Helicarrier. 

Before she had a boring desk job. Well, she still has a boring desk job. She was just promoted, thus forcing her to pack her things and live in a flying invisible saucer.

If you didn't already get it, she was one of those Night Guards you never see or hear of. Yeah, they exist. Most of them are just really lazy like Petra. She'd watch the cameras any day, just as long as she had those stereotypical doughnuts and that huge cup of coffee. 

"Coffee," she found herself mumbling. "Yeah...I can use some coffee." 

Going over to the coffee machine, the girl began to make a fresh batch. Half way through the brew...

"Morning." 

Jumping immediately at the sudden voice, Petra's whole body jerked. 

Hawkeye had entered the Lounge. From the looks of it, he was rather worn out as well. But at least he could keep his eyes open without much trouble...

"Thank God you didn't say GOOD morning," Petra sighed. 

"Bad night?" 

"More like a restless one. Fury had me replace another Night Guard because she was sick. This is the fourth time this week. I'm beginning to think he likes to see me like this." 

Hawkeye walked over to the weary female, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Take a seat, I got this for you." 

"Really?" Her eyes brightened up at the thought. 

How many people can say that Hawkeye made their morning coffee? Not many. 

"Yeah...no, I just need some coffee too. But I think if I let you get your own, you'd end up pouring it in your pants pocket instead of a mug." He patted her shoulder in reassurance. Though, said reassurance felt a little shrouded at the time.

Once sat down in a chair, she reach into her pants pocket to get her phone. She dreaded what she saw on her screen. It was a text from Tony. Those never ended well...

Tony: "Can u come 2 my place and pick up Reindeer Games? He's been 'mesmerized' by the television for two hours."

Deciding it was best if she answered him now, she responded: "I thought Fury told you to babysit him for a while; until he fixes Loki's cell, or something." 

Tony: "I can't. I have n interview in 30 minutes, and nobody but u is available."

"What makes you think I'm available," her all-too hasty fingers typed. 

Tony: "That's exactly what a person who IS available says."

Clint finally sat a cup in front of Petra. He had a cup of his own, held in his other hand. 

"Who are you texting?" 

"Tony," the girl growled out, "He wants me to pick up Loki because he has a stupid interview in 30 minutes." 

As if something she said triggered something in his mind, Clint stood up again with his cup of coffee, and began heading for the door. 

"Hey," she whined. "You're the one who asked! You can't just walk away!"

"Walking away," the archer narrated back, "Slowly disappearing from plain sight." And he exited the Lounge, leaving Petra alone. 

Ugh, she really didn't want to do this...

Picking up the cup of coffee, she lazily brought it to her lips. The liquid fuel was gone within seconds. 

Smacking her lips a few times, she looked into the empty mug. Nothing but a lousy drop of coffee was left. 

"*Sigh* I need more coffee."


	3. Never Have I Ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are one of those 'mature' chapters i was talking about XD   
> Suggestive themes, swearing, drinking, pretty much the whole nine yards- minus kissing and...the nasty, if you know what i mean :3
> 
> Enjoy

Parties. They were for celebration, get-togethers, and the all-time cure for teenage boredom. 

Partiers: a different breed of human. They may look and sound like human beings, but in truth, once they begin to party all are at their mercy. Drinking, dancing, kissing; just a sample of what a true party is like. Drinking in particular makes a Partier insane. 

They will do things they would normally never think of doing. They will say things that make little to no sense. And yes, to occupy themselves they will indulge in games.

In this case, seven particular people agreed to play the drinking version of Never Have I Ever. It was a simple game. Basically it was Truth or Dare without the dare factor. Except you take a shot if you admit the truth. If nobody admits, everyone is obligated to take half a shot. 

“Here it is~,” Tony sung. 

Approaching the semi-large coffee-table, he placed an expensive bottle of vodka in the middle. Shot glasses had already been passed out to everyone. 

Steve couldn’t play since he couldn’t get drunk. But he agreed to be the referee. 

Bruce sat on the sofa beside Natasha and Clint. Thor and Loki were sitting on the ground across from each other. Tony insisted on standing (claiming that moving around was more interesting), and Patra sat on the ground in front of the coffee-table. She was closest to the exit, just in case she had to make a mad dash out of here.

Patra was smart. She knew how this would go down. Either she would get so drunk that she’d make a complete fool of herself, or she will make a run for it before answering an embarrassing question/statement. 

She was also technically on duty. 

You see, Nick Fury told her to keep everyone in order until he got back from his meeting. He will be back in two days. Until then, she was commanded to have everyone stay in Stark Tower, whilst making sure that nobody gets into a fight or destroys New York. Yeah, I’m looking at you, Loki. 

Anyhow~ Tony (being the most irresponsible yet brilliant jerk in existence) decided to throw a party, to celebrate Nick’s disappearance. Patra wanted to say no, but her orders were to keep everyone in the tower, and in line. If they were having a party among themselves, and getting a bit tipsy, then they weren’t doing anything wrong. At least…she doesn’t think so.

That wasn’t the reason why she was worried anyway. It was the fact that everyone missed; her secret that she has been keeping from everyone in this very room- especially Tony. 

“What is the nature of this game,” Thor asked. 

“Someone will get a chance to get the other players out of the game, by saying a statement with the words ‘Never have I never’ in the beginning of it. If you know it’s true, you have to take a shot. You lose when you get so drunk that you pass out.” 

Thor flashed a smile. “Sounds like a challenge!” 

“Never mind him. Getting up in the morning is a challenge for him,” Loki smirked. “What do you do all night long to make yourself so weary, I wonder?” The green demi-God arched a suggestive eyebrow towards the Asgardian.

“Brother, are you insinuating that I-“

“I’ll go first,” Tony cut in. “Never have I ever stolen something expensive.” 

Eyes roamed around the room, each pair jumping from person to person. Eventually, Natasha and Clint both took shots.

“Really?” Steve judgmentally glanced at the two. 

“It was a mission in Maui. We had to confiscate explosives from the enemy, and bring them back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters,” Clint defended. His voice was even and calm, though it goes without saying that he sounded ashamed of the fact. 

“Let’s go clockwise; Green-bean, you’re up.” Tony tapped Bruce’s shoulder, getting his drifting attention. 

“Oh…” pausing, he took his glasses off and massaged the bridge of his nose in thought. “Never have I ever had sex?” 

Almost everyone smiled. And almost everyone took a shot. The only two who didn’t was Thor and Patra.

“Ooh, you see that Pat? You and the Lightning God can do it together after this,” Natasha teased. Her eyebrows wiggled as she playfully hummed. 

While Patra dismissed the comment with a sigh, Thor glanced her way. His face was beat red, though he managed to give her a forced smile. 

Funny…she never took Thor as a virgin. He was always so confident, and headstrong. Never in a million years would the thought cross her mind.

“Never have I never tried to,” Clint paused to chuckle, not able to hold the giggles in. “Never have I ever tried to piss off the Director.” 

Everyone took a shot. Everyone. 

“That was too easy! Hmm… Never have I ever slept on the job.”

Shit. If she took a shot, her reputation would be ruined. She could get fired! Though it was a game, and it was doubtful that any of this information would be leaked, Patra had to lie. Therefore, she didn’t take a shot. In the end, Bruce, Tony, and Clint took a shot. 

Meanwhile, Loki was grinning, as well as staring at Patra with a knowing look. Still, he said nothing. Instead, he turned to everyone else in the room. It was his turn since Steve wasn’t playing. 

“Oh dear, you lot have already taken the good ones,” he sarcastically chuckled. “Never have I ever fantasized about anybody in this room.” 

Yet another embarrassing question that could sabotage Patra’s reputation… Could you blame her if she took a shot? Every man in this room is fantasy material. Really, who hasn’t she ‘fantasized’ about? She’ll even admit that there are times where Natasha gets her blood boiling. 

Tony was the first to take a shot. Clint followed afterwards, and Thor was the third- seemingly last person- to drink. Eventually, all eyes landed on Patra. 

“Now, now, no need to be shy. We’re all adults here,” Loki purred. “We promise to keep it a secret.” His grin widened when the girl gave him a sharp glare. 

Reaching over, she poured herself a glass, and took a shot. After doing so, she tossed the glass on the coffee-table, and crossed her arms immaturely. 

“There. Happy?” She paused, getting herself together. 

“Why the pouty attitude,” Tony asked. “Lighten up a little, kiddo.” 

Clint promptly chucked a pillow at the billionaire’s head. “Quit it, you’re just going to make her feel even more embarrassed.”

It was her turn now. And she knew just what to say to lift the mood.

“Never have I ever masturbated in someone else’s house.” 

The sudden sentence made every Tom, Dick, and Harry look at her once more. But this time, most of them were pleased with her change in attitude. 

Pouring himself a drink, Thor was the first to take a shot. Every male present proceeded to do the exact same thing. 

On the sofa, Bruce wasn’t looking so hot. Actually, he looked like he was drifting off. When his head finally hit the arm-rest, Steve took his shot glass. The squaddie patted Bruce’s shoulder, before raising his head with a small smile. 

“One down, six to go.” 

~

How was it that in these past 10 minutes, the only other person passed out was Clint? Natasha was beyond tipsy. She was outright drunk; WASTED. The rest of them were doing better- but not by much. Tony was getting there, Patra was rather drunk but aware, but the two demi-Gods were hardly dented drunk-wise. It must be because they’re aliens. 

“Tony shouldn’t even be playing this game,” Patra giggled, “You drink way too often.” 

“Just warming up, sugar,” the goateed man winked. “It’s Thor’s turn…I think. It doesn’t really matter by now. Go for it, big guy.” 

Slouching slightly, the blonde man looked up in thought. 

“Never have I ever had intercourse in another’s bed.” 

Loki took a shot immediately. “And Odin’s bed was most comfortable!” 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. “When was this, Brother?” 

“A few hundred years ago. I honestly don’t remember who I was displaying my affections to.” 

Natasha laughed, leaning her head back to rest it. When she was done cackling, she took a deep breath in. But she didn’t move. 

Steve, seeing the signs as well, stood up from where he sat. Walking over to the red-head, he nodded. 

“She’s out cold.” 

“And then there were four.” Loki sighed in what looked like falsified content. “I can see my triumph already.” 

“Don’t be daft,” Thor hissed, “I shall be the victor of this Earthly human drinking game!” 

Picking up the bottle of vodka, Tony lifted it to see just how much was left. There were only two shots left in the monstrous glass container. 

“3 more rounds,” Tony piped up. “If we’re still in by then, we’ll call it a tie between the three of us.” 

He left to fetch another bottle of liquor. But this time, he brought moonshine. 

“Isn’t that illegal,” Patra stressed ‘illegal’. 

“No~ it’s illegal to MAKE moonshine. There are no laws against drinking it.” 

Thor and Loki faced each other in sync, both sharing confused looks.

“I do not see the moon’s radiance in this puny bottle,” Thor said. He took the moonshine from Tony to inspect it more. 

“It’s another- stronger- form of alcohol,” the girl clarified. 

Thor opened the bottle, pulling the cork like nothing, and took a whiff of the liquid. He smiled immediately. 

“Tis like Asgurdian ail,” he hummed. “You kind must have created a form of our liquor.”

Wait…if this was like Asgurdian booze, then couldn’t this knock an Asgardian on their ass? And if so…what would it do to HER? 

Tony took his moonshine back, pouring everyone a shot beforehand. He kept the bottle. It must be somehow precious to him. 

“On with the game then?” Thor received nods from the remaining two contestants. “Never have I ever,” the demi-God roared, “wished I were the opposite sex?” 

A long pause took place. But before they were all forced to drink, Tony picked up his shot glass. Eyes followed- eyes which the Ironman himself detected instinctively.

“What? Free boobs.” He smirked, friskily licking his lips, before throwing the drink down his throat. 

A solid three seconds passed. Tony’s eyes began to roll to the back of his head. 

PLOP

Going over to check on him, Steve made sure he was alright. The shot glass he had broken, but it thankfully didn’t hurt him or anyone in the room. As for the bottle of moonshine he held; it was still in his hand, held securely- even in unconsciousness.

Only Tony…

“He’s out,” Steve announced.

Now it has come down to three; two Asgardians, and a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. 

“I’m genuinely impressed,” Loki said, breaking the silence. “Humans normally can’t hold their own against alcohol for this long. But then again, you haven’t had many ‘shots’ have you? Seems odd, I think.”

“It’s your turn,” Patra replied, ignoring his comments. 

Nodding casually, the God of Mischief slightly leaned closer to her. Parting his lips, while his eyes remained locked on hers, the ends of his mouth twitched. 

“Never have I ever lied during the Midgardian game ‘Never Have I Ever’. No, no, I take it back. I’ve got an even better one. Never have I ever got intoxicated UNDERAGE?”

In that instant, time stopped. Patra’s heart momentarily stopped beating, and sound became nonexistent to her ears. 

Never mind the ‘never have I ever lied’ one. She knows how he knew that. It was the second one that baffled her! How did he know that? She hasn’t given him the slightest hint that she was underage, yet he was so confident in what he said!

“Milady,” Thor addressed, “Is it true?” 

Steve was now standing rather close, just as shocked as the next person. He and Thor’s penetrating stares were getting to her. 

Looking around the room for a moment, she stood up. She walked over to Tony, taking the bottle of moonshine from him. Smiling, she popped the cork, and drank from the container shamelessly. 

“I quit,” Patra sighed. “You two win. Congratulations, boys.” 

On her way out of the living room, she dropped the bottle of open moonshine. The bottle didn’t break. But the liquor was everywhere. 

Before she was able to get half way down the hall, Patra felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. A soft voice followed:

“Pat?” 

Not turning to face Steve, the girl smiled to herself. “Is it really that surprising? I was the only person in a class of 200, handpicked to work at S.H.I.E.L.D before graduating. I wasn’t even at the top of the class. That was two years ago. I’m 19 years old now; ‘underage’.” 

She felt the Captain turn her around slowly, a sympathetic expression on his face. Though he was considerably taller than her, she was able to look at him without lifting her head too much. 

“Not at all,” he responded. “If I were in your position, I would have chosen to start drinking much earlier.” 

Smiles suddenly appeared on their faces. The silent hallway eventually became noisy, as Patra and Steve laughed uncontrollably. 

This laughter was short lived. A thought came to the girl then and now.

Now that she thinks about it… Did the Director say he would be back tomorrow, or tonight?

As if to answer her inner question, the elevator to the left of Patra made a settling noise, followed by a loud ‘ding’ sound. 

Oh shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, Spiderman wasn't in this one either... BUT that's because he couldn't participate in the game. For obvious reasons. I promise he'll make an entrance soon though! :D

<3 Cat


	4. An Alien Situation

This is how she wanted to spend her afternoon; driving around town, looking for someone in particular. Not. 

Who was she looking for? Spiderman: Peter Parker himself. 

Fury ordered her to fetch the teenager. He claimed that it was a matter of urgency, and that once she does find him, to bring him to the Helicarrier immediately. He also said to give him a message: “The bird escaped the cage.” 

Obviously it was a code. But what did it mean? Did he have to fight a supervillain, such as Doctor Octavius, Shocker, or Sandman? Better yet: all three?! 

Then again, Fury could just want him to deliver a cup of Starbucks. Or maybe he needs fashion advice from a ‘youngster’. Only God knows how many times he’s tried to ‘connect’ with the younger Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Pun, just in case you didn’t catch that). He tried doing with Whip Nae-Nae once. I’ll give you a hint. Nobody came to the next party because they knew he’d be there. 

Stopping the car, Patra tried to look up. She stuck her head out the window eventually, and found Spiderman sitting on the ledge of a building. 

Smiling to herself, she took a hot-pink bull-horn in hand. Getting out of the car, she raised it to her mouth. 

“Spiderman! Hey~! Down here!” 

The teen’s head lowered, probably now looking at her. 

Patra waved her hand to flag him, and watched him lower himself. He was now sitting on a street-lamp. 

“Sup?” 

Patra still spoke through the bull-horn. Though, she made it look accidental. When really, she was looking for a bit of payback. It was his fault that she was here after all…

“The Director demands your presence!!” 

“Ah!” He placed a hand to his ear, “You don’t need to scream, you know… What does he want anyway?” 

Placing the bull-horn back in the car, through the window, she shrugged. “He told me to tell you ‘The bird has escaped the cage’- er, something like that. Does it mean anything to you?” 

The boy fell silent for a few seconds.

“Oh…shit. Yup, it means something. Uh…thanks, I guess. What’s your name anyway? I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Patra. And we’ve probably never met because I’m a Night Guard.” 

Spiderman tilted his head. “Those actually exist? I thought Natasha was trying to scare me.”

The girl sighed, though it was closer sounding to a groan. “Yes, we exist.”

“Okay, well I should go.”

“Wait, just out of curiosity…what did Natasha tell you?” 

Peter placed a hand behind his head, his arm still outward as if ready to shoot a web. “Something about how you guys appear out of nowhere, and are never seen because you can turn yourselves invisible…and also that you can numb men genitals?” 

Patra fought to keep a smirk or smile off her face. Actually, she fought to remain silent, and keep a straight casual posture. 

“Y-yeah, that’s what we do,” her lip quivered, a smirk almost appearing, “You should go and do…whatever Spidermen do. See you later, or something.” 

The younger teen nodded a few times, and shot a web. Within seconds, he was gone and swinging south.

“Numb men gen-,” she couldn’t even finish before beginning to laugh. 

Oh, Natasha…what a character! Expert spy, expert liar, and always out to scare the soul out of the gullible. She’d make an amazing lawyer.

Getting back into her car, Patra started the engine. Looking up, her eyebrows furrowed. What the heck was that on the windshield? Ugh, it was black and gross-looking! 

She attempted to use her windshield wipers to remove whatever it was, but it remained directly in front of her, blocking her view. It didn’t even smudge or move an inch. Adding water did nothing; therefore, she had a serious problem on her hands. 

Not only was it blocking her view, but she’ll get a ticket if a cop sees her riding a car with THAT on her windshield. And man, she did not have the money, time, or patience for a ticket- or for a chat with a police officer. 

Turning her car off, and exiting the vehicle once more, she reached over to see if she could use her sleeve to wipe it off. However, when her hand came close to the inky blotch, it attacked her.

Attaching itself to her finger-tips, Patra nearly stumbled back out of shock. Thank goodness she didn’t, because she was beside a New York City street. Take one tiny step in the middle of the road, and BOOM! You’re hit. 

Patra shook her hand, hoping to get whatever this was off, but it didn’t work. Nor did it move. It just…stayed there. 

Should she call S.H.I.E.L.D? Oh my God, what if this was the thing Peter was supposed to be fighting?! But what is it? It didn’t even look familiar, and she was briefed on Spiderman prior chasing after him. 

You know…this thing is actually kind of cute. It’s warm too, like a blanket for your index, middle, and pointer, fingers. 

Using her other hand to reach into her pocket, she got her phone while keeping eye-contact with whatever this thing was. Once she got her phone, she used her hand to go to Google.

Yes. She was going to look up Spiderman’s villains. There has to be a Wiki somewhere. There’s a Wiki on everything…well, except her. THANK YOU VERY MUCH PEOPLE. 

Oh yes, get all the superheroes in. Get Agent Hill, Coulson, and that kid from Ironman 3; but leave her out of the loop. She only caters, slaves over S.H.I.E.L.D, and now knows Spiderman personally. But she doesn’t deserve her own Wiki… 

“Wow, wow, who’s this Venom guy? I wasn’t told about this one.” She used her fingers to enlarge the screen, and began to read out loud: “Venom appeared in the Spider-Man animated series, with Spider-Man voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes and Eddie Brock voiced by Hank Azaria. At the end of "The Alien Costume: Part Two" Brock becomes Venom after Spider-Man rejects the symbiote…?”

Her eyes slowly began to wonder to the black substance attached to her hand. Could this be it: the symbiote? And if so, could it…*le-gulp* take over her body? 

Okay, she should call S.H.I.E.L.D, stat.

Holding the phone to her ear, she got back into her car. Shutting the door, she kept her hand open and relaxed against that spacy part behind the wheel itself. You know; the part where the wheel sticks out? The part where the wheel meets the car itself? No? Some of you have no clue what I’m talking about? Okay then. Just forget it.

Point is: the possible symbiote wasn’t touching anything other than her fingers! 

“Heh, yeah, this is Agent Patra Balcom. I need to speak to the Director right away. …He’s busy right now? Doing what? …In a meeting with the Council you say? Then can I speak to Bruce Banner? …He’s out too? …On a mission with Spiderman and the rest of the Avengers? …No, I can call you back. …Yeah, you too. …Okay, bye-bye.” 

Sighing, Patra tossed her phone on the passenger’s seat. Reaching up, she was about to rub her face- when she realized that she can’t use both hands. 

She can’t spend the entire day like this. She had to either find the Avengers, an Avenger, or take care of the problem herself. 

She could always chop her hand off. 

…

Nah, she likes this hand too much. It’s the one she masturbates with. 

Let’s see, what are her options? 

She can go look for an Avenger. That’d waste a lot of gas, and could be a futile chore. Not to mention, if this isn’t the thing they were supposed to look for and/or destroy, then she’d be interfering with their job. 

Patra can go to the creator of the symbiote and prey that he’ll help her, and let her leave alive. Highly doubtful, but so far, she’s leaning towards that option. 

She could…

‘Let us in.’

…Let them in… Wait, what? Let who in? 

‘Bond. Let us become one with your body and soul.’

Was she hearing that in her head? Has she gone mad?! 

Suddenly, Patra began to feel the thing on her fingers crawl up her arm. It was moving very slowly, but the inky blackness was spreading. Her entire hand was black, and it was still moving upward. 

“Ah! No, no, none of that!” She tried to shake her arm, as if it would help, but it continued to slither its way up her arm. Eventually, the entire thing was covered. 

She was dying! She didn’t want to die! She’s so young and beautiful. There are so many things Patra hasn’t done- and so many things she HAS done! 

She hasn’t had her coffee today. She hasn’t pulled a prank in forever- especially on Fury! She just got a haircut, and got her eyebrows done last night. She had her first hangover last week!

Suddenly feeling her clothes tighten around her, she looked down. More than half of her body was consumed. Everything from her upper stomach down was covered, and it was still working its way up. Gradually, it looked like the symbiote was dressing her in fitted leather.

Oh…she actually looked pretty damn good in it. Aside from the fact that an alien parasite was concealing her in black tar, she could get used to wearing something like this. It looked sexy~.

Feeling the symbiote reach her chin, she closed her eyes. Patra waited for it to cover her mouth and suffocate her, but no. It never happened. In fact, it covered everything BUT her eyes, nose, and mouth. It even covered the bridge of her nose. 

And then just like that, it stopped. It stopped moving. 

Wow. This, whatever this was, felt amazing! It was like she had a rush of adrenaline out of the clear blue sky. It felt like…like she needed to run. 

Getting out of the car, running is exactly what Patra did. And she was running fast! 

Down the side of the street she went, until she got brave enough to run out in the middle of the street. 

What was she doing? She was going to get herself killed! 

Patra easily jumped over speeding cars, occasionally using the hood of the vehicles as a boost. After that, she outstretched her hand reflexively, only to see a black web shoot forth. Out of panic, she held onto it. But she didn’t expect to be uncontrollably heading towards a giant TV screen.

“MENACE!” 

CRASH

Getting herself together, she held her head, sitting in the formed hole in the television. 

Who puts up a screen like that anyway? Didn’t people know that it was bound to get damaged? 

Of course, in this instance, they shouldn’t have expected her to crash into it. But the idea of putting one of those in the middle of New York City was ridiculous. If it wasn’t advertising anything, it shouldn’t be in use! 

Screams and shouts bellow Patra caught her attention. A few civilians were outraging over the accident. 

Crap, she needs to get out of here. But what does she do?! Does she dare try to swing again? 

Sighing, the girl readied another web. As soon as it was spun, she jumped. 

“AAAH…HAHAHA!” By pulling on the web itself, she could turn direction. It was actually rather easy when you get used to it. 

Upon making a sharp turn, the person she saw flying across the way was enough to shock her. Doing so made her loose grip, and fall. However, she managed to save herself by quickly spinning a second web. It was a short spurt- something to get her on her feet safely- but it was still a blessing that she thought of doing it. Without it she could have…fallen to her death…

Is this what Spiderman has to deal with? Jeeze, the job requirements were more dangerous than the actual job! 

“Patra?” Ironman gradually descended, landing one or two feet away from her. “I hope you’re cosplaying.” 

Reaching up to rub the back of her neck, the girl chuckled nervously. 

“Yes?” 

It couldn’t be any clearer that he wasn’t buying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part 1, ladies and gents! Yes, there will be a continuation. Probably. :3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I know, most of this revolved around Patra in her car, standing outside her car, or talking to Spiderman XD
> 
> Sorry if it sucked, or if it was extremely slow-moving. If I make Part 2, I’ll try to make it move along quicker. I promise. 
> 
> <3Cat


	5. An Alien Situation- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter isn't too graphic. Swearing is pretty much it. I'd rate this chapter...14+

Previously:

“He told me to tell you ‘The bird has escaped the cage’- er, something like that. Does it mean anything to you?”  
.  
“Wow, wow, who’s this Venom guy? I wasn’t told about this one.”  
.  
“MENACE!”  
.  
“Patra?”

~

She sat in the chair, kicking her legs back and forth out of boredom. 

Patra was waiting for Bruce Banner to see her. He was talking to Tony and the Director, so clearly he was busy. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about since they were in the hallway, but their conversation was probably going something like:

Tony: ‘She has turned into a sexier version of Venom.’ 

Bruce: ‘You mean that thing we were looking for ALL this time?’

Tony: ‘Hmm…yep! That’s it! And now we can’t get it off of her.’ 

Fury: ‘Do what you must Banner. If it escapes *blah-blah* destruction *blah-blah* end of all life as we know it.’

Hearing the door open, Patra turned to Bruce. He was in his lab coat, looking all professional. 

“Hey,” she greeted, “So…how bad is it?” 

“Don’t know,” he sighed in return, “I need a sample first.” 

I nodded and watched him go through his nerd tools. He finally got a hold of a syringe, along with a long clear tube. 

Wow…wow…he said ‘sample’, not ‘blood sample’! 

He means to hurt you, a voice whispered. 

“What are you doing?” I furrowed my eyebrows, my eyes disdainfully landing on the needle.

Bruce followed my eyes, and cleared his throat nervously. 

“I just need a sample. You know, blood,” he raised his hands a little, whispering a small dull ‘yay’. 

Was that supposed to cheer her up? ‘Yay, I need to take some blood from you with this big ass needle. Don’t worry, I’m a professional!’ Yeah…no. That wasn’t going to fly with her. 

“Why do you need my blood? Just take a sample of the symbiote.”

Bruce looked down and gnawed on his lower lip. After a moment of thought, he sat the syringe down, and clasped his hands together. 

“Alrighty then,” he sighed, “Just hold out your arm or leg. Whatever the symbiote covers will do.” 

She outstretched her arm to him, watching closely. He never touched her arm, in fear that I’d probably latch onto him if he did. But he examined it from close up, using a swab to poke and pry at it every once in a while. 

Oh, yes, very professional… This must be how Dean Kamen invented the Segway. 

“Do you feel pressure while it’s on you like this,” he asked. 

“I used to when it first latched on. But now it feels like a fitted cat-suit.”

Humming, Bruce stood up properly. “It’s relaxed…but why?”

How could he tell it was relaxed? Mad-scientist intuition? 

“Tony told me that you were shooting webs. Is that true?” 

Patra gave a nod, “Yeah it’s true. It was pretty freaky flying like that. I’ve never been so scared and exited in my life.” 

Bruce wrote this down, using an I-pad and stylus. When he was done, he sat down across from his patient. 

“What are the symptoms? Do you feel more…tired, are your joints heavier, senses improved…?”

Well…she did feel adrenaline. And although she didn’t have ‘Spidey senses’, she had quick reflexes. There was something else too…

“I had a second instinct,” she said aloud, “It was like I knew how to shoot webs and swing, even though I’ve never done it before.”

Bruce smiled, placing his stylus to his chin. 

“So it still has its last host’s memories…extraordinary. That also explains why you were able to produce webs like that. It seems that the symbiote has carried Peter’s characteristics over to you.” 

“But Peter wasn’t the only victim of the symbiote. There was another kid who had the same problem as me, right?” 

Nodding, the Avenger hunched over a little. In a quiet voice, he spoke: 

“What did Fury tell you about your mission?”

~

She told him everything. She told him her mission to inform/find Peter Parker, and what happened after that. By the time she was done explaining, Bruce was looking at her like she was science’s next break-through. 

“It asked to bond? Normally these types of things steal hosts.” 

Patra shrugged casually, a yawn following after. 

Ugh…what time was it? They’ve been talking for hours. 

“If you’re tired, we can pick this up tomorrow.” Bruce got up and transferred his notes onto a hologram screen. It was chicken scratch, but litigable.

“Yeah, it’s almost 1am. I should get some sleep.” 

Patra got up, stretching her limbs. When finished, she was about to leave the Lab. But Clint, Natasha, and Agent Hill entered the room. 

The three surrounded her, remaining there in a formed triangle. 

“It’s Fury’s orders,” Hill immediately explained. 

“He also said that you should be under surveillance- just until we get you fixed up,” Clint added. 

Under surveillance…? But SHE is the one who watches the surveillance. Well, isn’t this back-asswards?

“Where?”

Natasha gave her a gentle smile, as if saying ‘you know where’. 

“No worries, Pat. You’ll just be sleeping there.”

You’ve got to be kidding! Fury was sticking her in the Hulk Cage? Patra knew that she could be dangerous, but so far she hasn’t even laid a finger on anyone. 

Wait. Wasn’t the Hulk Cage demolished last month during the Attack on New York? 

~

They built a new one. They fucking. Built. A new Cage. And it wasn’t built for one person, oh no. It was built for two. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Patra,” Loki grinned. 

In her emo-corner, the girl turned her head around just enough to shoot the demi-God a glare.

The new Hulk Cage had a glass divider down the middle, keeping the two safely a part. And if Fury had to send one of them down the rabbit hole- oh, say, Patra’s side- he’s hit the blue button. 

“Such a crude glance…and I never said anything wrong.” The ravenette sat down, back against the divider section of the cage. “Care sharing what brings you here?” 

Patra didn’t want to talk to him- him above all people. She knew that if she gave him fuel to start the fire, he’d keep it burning. 

However…she didn’t have anything else better to do. Maybe talking to someone wouldn’t make her as bored to death.

“I have an alien parasite attached to me. So Fury went all ‘code red’, and locked me up in here.” 

“How delightful,” Loki sarcastically droned, “Is there a name to such a parasite?” 

Patra had decided to lie down on her back a while ago. She figured I’d be easier to fall asleep. That WAS the reason why she was here to begin with. 

“Doesn’t have a name,” she sighed, “I guess we call it Venom, or ‘The Symbiote’.”

The girl moved her head to face Loki, whom was now looking at her as well. Smile stretched across his face and all, he let out an amused chuckle. 

He’s laughing at you, the voice from before said. 

Narrowing my eyes at him, my face formed a scowl. “What’s so funny?” 

“Pardon the offense. I find it amusing how your leader chose to lock you up in a cage, rather than figure out how to aid one of his own.” 

Great…this is exactly what she needed right now; one of his stupid mind-games. Loki was known for them.

A comment could be turned into gospel, and a problem could turn into the solution, if he got in your head. She fell victim to this once, resulting in her getting a safety lock for her closet. 

It’s a long story. I’d rather not get into it right now. 

“You can keep your comments and thoughts to yourself,” she hissed back. “I don’t need any of it from a person who was ‘banished to Midgard to help those he tried to do ill-will against’.”

You did know that’s why Loki is in this story, right? No? Okay, let me explain then. 

Loki was judged by Odin when he and Thor returned to Asgard. He was supposed to carry out a life-sentence in Asgardian jail. But~ Odin stripped him of most of his powers and sent him to Earth. So now he had to help the Avengers clean up his mess, whist under constant S.H.I.E.L.D supervision. 

Since then- precisely 2 months ago- he’s become a ‘better person’. I suppose you could call him ‘good’. He’s not trying to rule the world, and hasn’t attempted to escape. But that’s probably because if he finishes the job, he’ll get his powers and official Godly title back. 

Odin, you brilliantly cruel bastard…

“Why should he care about your well-being,” Loki deliberately continued. “You’re not important; certainly never going to be a so-called mighty Avenger. As far as your Director is concerned; better someone disposable than someone who could be useful.” 

Patra clenched her fists, feeling felt parts of the symbiote raise off her shoulders and arms. Sitting up, she closed her eyes for a while.

Keep calm. Breathe, in and out…

“Oh my. Did I strike a nerve?” Loki’s lips formed a smug smirk. “You know it’s true. Deep down inside, I can sense your anger. And if I listen hard enough,” he paused to temporarily close his eyes, “I can hear your thoughts.” 

Emerald eyes bored into slit yellow ones. Patra was the one to break eye-contact, but it wasn’t intentional. She spotted the above camera twitching, now facing her instead of Loki. 

“Stay out of my head if you know what’s good for you.”

Loki’s eyebrow arched. “Oh? Is that a threat?” 

“No-” 

Destroy him, the voice whispered. 

Before she was able to smile at the idea, Patra realized what the voice was telling her to do. A long frown appeared on her face. 

“-It’s a warning. If I don’t know what’s going on up there, it’s best if you don’t either.”

Until now, she never actually grasped how dangerous this situation was. Fury was right to put her here. Because if she wasn’t- if she was freely roaming the Helicarrier- who knows what would have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three is on its way! Yes! Part 3!   
> My sister really likes this part of the story, so i decided this segment should be be a mini-story. A story...in a story...i guess. Oh well! 
> 
> I tried to keep everything moving along, but there's a lot of info that you guys needed to know. This chapter was kinda the informational kinda-serious landmark that we had to get by XD 
> 
> <3 Cat


	6. An Alien Situation: Part 3 FINAL Chaper

Previously:

//Um…I don’t really know what to put here. Heh…awkward~. Let’s get right in it then, shall we?//

~

It’s been two days. She’s been stuck in this cell for two days with Loki. On top of that, she and Banner have done nothing but run tests. According to him, the longer the parasite stays on Patra, the more it becomes accustom to its new host. So, in every sense of the word, this was her hell. 

Leaning back into her chair, she heard the lab doors open. Peter and Bruce entered the room.

Spiderman waved, taking a seat across from Patra. 

“What is he doing here?” The girl’s eyes shifted to Bruce. 

“It’s just an experiment.” Banner glanced at Peter and nodded. “Do it.” 

Do what? 

Spiderman sighed and reached out to the symbiote. But when his hand rested on Patra’s arm, nothing happened. 

The two males exchanged quick glances. 

“Well, that should have worked.” Bruce took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

What should have worked? 

The scientist caught her gaze and took a seat on his black stool.

“Since the symbiote had an attachment to Peter, it should have jumped at the chance of bonding with him. But it didn’t. Either it’s getting smarter, or it’s completely comfortable with its current host. Both are terrible scenarios.” 

Patra sighed and crossed her legs. Her eyes roamed around the room, until making their way back to Peter.

“How did you get it off?” 

The teenager shrugged. 

“Bells.” 

Bells, she parroted back in her head. Its weakness is weddings? That’s something we have in common. 

“Church bells?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Peter nodded in response. 

“So it’s sensitive to loud sonic waves… This is good.” 

You mean to tell Patra that he didn’t know this before? If he’s working on this ‘case’ then isn’t he entitled to the information? 

Standing up, Bruce walked over to Patra. Taking his ‘doctor equipment’, he gave her the quick check-up. Moving down to her wrist, he checked her pulse, and nodded. 

“Nothing new. Your pulse is high, and your reflexes are still irregular.” 

Taking a needle in hand, he gave Patra a look of consent. She nodded, and he used the syringe to press down on the suit. The symbiote acted like rubber, not allowing the needle to poke through. 

“Forth attempt and it’s finally responding to the routine,” the scientist narrated. 

Next, Bruce took a cotton ball, and soaked it in peroxide. Placing it Patra’s symbiote-covered leg, he watched it sizzle on contact. 

“Reaction is positive,” he sighed, using tweezers to remove the cotton. 

Putting everything away, Banner returned to his seat. 

“How do you feel today?” 

“Tired.” 

“So the-”

“No. It’s not because of the symbiote. I’m tired of doing this.” 

The older man bit his lower lip. 

“I understand this can be exhausting. But I assure you I’m doing everything in my power to help.”

“YOU are doing everything in your power to help. Who else has lifted a finger? Definitely not Fury.” She crossed her arms and looked at the floor. 

She’ll admit that some of what Loki said got to her. But this wasn’t because of his influence. She was genuinely pissed. 

Sure, she’s been working here for about three months now. Sure, she may not be the most important person here. But she was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t she? Shouldn’t he care about her like he would for Hill, Clint, or even Bruce?

“I ought to fire you for that, Agent.” 

Turning around immediately, Patra saw Nick Fury standing in the door way. 

“Why not? It’s not like you need me anyway. What am I to you? An errand girl, a babysitter-”

“-The youngest full-time member of S.H.I.E.L.D on this Hellicarrior? Yes.” His one eye seemed to look straight through Patra’s. “That’s not the reason why I’m here. My best are coming up with a sound-locking chamber. Venom’s only weakness is sound; so we’ll give the little bastard all we got. It will be finished by the end of the day. As of now, we can all relax.” 

The Director gave a nod, and turned to Banner. As if on cue, the specky put his glasses back on, and exited the room with Nick. That left Patra and Peter in the lab. 

“So~ how is it to be Spiderman?” Peter sat on Bruce’s stool and leaned back against the desk. 

“You can’t be afraid of heights. That’s for sure.” 

~

10 minutes until she gets this suit off… Was she going to miss it? 

Hell yeah. She was going to miss it a whole lot. 

It was like saying goodbye to a best friend, in some weird way. She didn’t want it to go. But it had to.

“You’re really going to let them take it, aren’t you,” Loki asked.

He was reading a book at the moment.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“A power like that shouldn’t be trusted with anyone. You’d be a fool to simply let them have it.” 

He’s right, a voice whispered to her. Don’t let us go. We like you. We are one…

Looking up at the camera, Patra realized that it was of at the moment.

You really don’t think that they’re on 24/7, do you? Avengers had meetings. Security Guards had breaks. Luck seemed to be in her favor. 

“What do you suggest I do about it?” 

Loki’s lips curled into a smile. 

“It’s bonded with you, is it not? Ask it to move.” 

Ask it? She was supposed to know how to do that? 

“What do you want me to say? ‘Pretty please get off and hide before Fury takes you away’?”

“I imagine that’d be a start,” the demi-god chuckled. 

Okay…

Patra closed her eyes.

‘Um… Symbiote? If you can hear me, or whatever, I need you to get off. I don’t know for how long, but if you don’t I guess something bad will happen?’

A shiver ran up her spine, as she felt something crawling on her skin. With a quick look down, she realized the black suit was ‘melting away’. Finally, it sat on the cell floor in a large black glob, leaving Patra in her regular Security Guard uniform. 

It worked? It actually worked! 

“I would give you congratulations, but the time to celebrate is not yet. How are you to hide something of that size?” Loki watched her think, and eventually, watched her come up with an idea.

Patra reached into her pocket, and grabbed a flash-light. She unscrewed the lens, and emptied the batteries, leaving the inside hallow. 

Was she dun-fucking up right now? Should she be keeping something like this, after she knows what it does to people? After she knows what it can do to HER? 

Placing the flashlight on the floor, she watched a portion of the symbiote crawl inside. A large bit of the suit was still left, posing an issue. 

Uh…what does she do now? Does she put it back on? She has to do something. She can’t be found with the symbiote off, right?

Patra put the flash-light back in her pocket, with the loose batteries, and placed her hand on the black tar-like substance. 

Immediately, it began a familiar ritual. Speedily, as if sensing her anxiety, it crawled up her limbs, stomach, back, and torso, eventually making its way back up to her neck. When the suit was created again, a sense of relief washed over Patra. 

“Aah…so she has a brain after all.” Loki grinned, his eyes turning away to resume his book. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, the girl scotched closer to him. 

“How come you suggested something like that? I’ve been nothing but cold to you ever since I got here.” 

“You know what they say about curiosity. Let’s just say; you’re the most company I’ve had since I was thrown in this damn cage. Call it a half-hearted thank you.”

Patra was unsure if he was doing this for his own benefit, or if what he was saying was true. But what she DID know was obvious. 

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back to life. 

~

The rest played out exactly how you'd expect. The rest of the symbiote was extracted, and Patra was deemed 'free at last'. 

Since then, Patra's popularity has skyrocketed. Agents and Avengers alike were eager to hear her side of the story. Peter was there to back up everything she said, although she'll admit she exaggerated a little on a few parts. 

Could you really blame her? Just a few days ago, she was the person in S.H.I.E.L.D nobody has heard of. This event had changed her life. For good? Maybe. She'd figure that out in a matter of time. 

As for her relationship with Fury... You can say that he no longer forces her to clean S.H.I.E.L.D bathrooms anymore. Thank God because if you had any idea what half of them looked like, you'd gag. 

I suppose, in simpler terms, everything falled into place. 

~Meanwhile~

"Do we have it?" Fury raised his chin, his hands behind his back.

"Yes Sir," an Agent saluted. "The Symbiote is safe and sound behind the vault."

"Good." 

The Director's beaty eye moved to the guard to his right. He was the captain.

"Does she know?" 

"No Sir." 

Fury nodded. 

"Continue to watch her. Closely. She doesn't move without me knowing. Understood?"

The guards and agents nodded. 

Fury went on to walk down the hallway, turning around once more to meet the captain's face. 

"Oh and...I hope you and your men know that she is to never know about this. Especially about Operation Alien Situation."

"Yes Sir." 

'Very good,' thought he. 

Turning around for the last time, Fury walked down the corridor. On his way, he passed a sealed door. Inside, genetically frozen, was the collected Symbiote. And there, it is to stay until Fury finds use for it. Or until he finds a way to destroy it. 

No matter how you look at this, Operation Alien Situation was a success. And it was all thanks to Patra. Without her, all of this wouldn't be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for this mini-story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know my sister did XD   
> Things will go back to normal. Random humor-based chapters, and yada-yada.   
> Until next time! 
> 
> <3 Cat


	7. Cheating Death- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long. I should have split it in two, but I figured it wasn’t worth it in the long run.  
> Expect swearing, violence, mild adult situations, and maybe depressing themes. It all depends on perspective really. 
> 
> <3 Cat

Well, she was back to being a security guard. Yay, I suppose? Ugh, she almost missed the symbiote. Almost. 

Oh don’t worry. That little secret is locked away; in a glass bottle to be more exact. It was a clear wine bottle, with a cork tightly wedged into it. Trust me, it’s not getting out without the glass being shattered. 

So now she’s trying to resume her life semi-normally. She was miserably- and I mean miserably- failing. 

Sighing, Patra bit into a glazed doughnut.

She knows it will go straight to her hips. But what can she say? She had to keep up with the stereotypes. 

After washing the doughnut down with frozen French-vanilla coffee, Patra’s eyes moved to the cameras. Everything was calm, for the most part. The meeting room was empty, pretty much everyone who could sleep was asleep, and the halls were either empty or unsuspicious.

Pulling out her phone, Patra texted the last person she contacted. 

‘I’m so bored.’

Natasha was quick with her reply: ‘That’s work, Pat.’ 

‘Where are you?’

Natasha: ‘Home. Trying to unwind. You? Oh wait…’

Patra snickered.

‘Ha-ha very funny.’

Her eyes lifted to glance at the cameras. She didn’t see anything at first. But then something caught her eye. 

Ignoring the vibrating of her phone, Patra leaned closer to the camera. It was an exterior camera, which meant…

“Someone’s on the goddamn roof.” 

Quickly getting up, she rushed to the other side of the room. On the wall was a red button. She didn’t hesitate to push it.

Red lights flashed, and a monotonous voice recording was repeating “code-red” into the speakers. Life in the Helicarrier went through the ceiling. Staff was shutting the Helicarrier down, and turned the motion-detecting guns on.

Whatever, or whoever, is on the roof is going to regret it. Nothing gets past the guns. 

Patra rushed back to the cameras, and searched for the person. She found a figure running like a maniac. He, she, or it, was going so fast that Patra couldn’t tell what it was. To the security guard, it was all a blur. 

What was going on? Hell. For all she knew, another Alien Invasion was in progress. 

“What in God’s name is going on?” 

The door opened to reveal Nick Fury. He didn’t look happy in the slightest. 

“We have a Code-Red, Sir. Someone is on the roof.” 

He nodded and spoke into his mic: “Turn on all guns.” He looked directly at me and sighed. “Good work, Agent.”

Thank you, Sir! 

She smiled as she watched him leave, but then resumed the camera duties.

Where was he? It? Her? The thing?! 

Patra suddenly hit pause on one of the cameras and zoomed in. I was able to make out a nearly clear image. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

It was Deathstroke, a mercenary fully capable of killing everybody on this air-craft. And here she was, thinking that tonight was boring and painfully easy-going. This ought to shut her trap for now on.

Picking up her ear-piece, which was on the counter beside her doughnuts, Patra placed it in her ear. 

“Fury, come in-”

Static. Tons of static. He must have already cut the line. But that would mean he…

“He’s inside the Helicarrier,” she whispered. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath in. 

Keep calm. Deep breaths. Be optimistic and calm- like Oprah!

Her eyebrows furrowed. 

Like Oprah? What the-? Never mind that. You need to warn someone important; someone who can fight Deathstroke, or stall him long enough so that an Avenger gets here.

Immediately, Patra facepalmed. 

AN AVENGER! She was texting one a moment ago!

Patra opened her eyes, but froze instantly. Her eyes were glued on the door way, which was wide open. Deathstroke stood in the frame, staring back.

‘When he looks at me…and I look at him…and he looks at me…’

What? What is she doing? She’s supposed to be coming up with a plan.

Using his foot, the enemy closed the door behind him. Next, the mercenary reached behind him to draw his sword. That alone was intimidating enough. But then he got in one of those fighting stances. 

What does she do? She can’t fight him! Sure, she was taught how to fight. But let’s be realistic here. If she tries anything heroic, she’ll die! 

Suddenly, he lunged. 

“Eep!” 

Patra jumped out of the way, hardly being fast enough to avoid the blade, and drew her gun. She immediately began pumping him full of lead.

After a whole clip was gone, she re-loaded. But by then, Deathstroke’s Healing Factor was already in progress. Half of the bullets lodged into his chest, neck, and arms fell to the ground. With this, she can also assume that his wounds were healing as well. 

“How annoying,” she heard him mumble. “I’m engaging with a girl that lacks all the potential she needs, to last a minute fighting me.” 

Hey! This sexist bastard won’t even talk directly to her! 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting that villain narration thingamajig? I’ll try to be less annoying.”

“And she has a mouth. This day really isn’t mine, is it?” 

‘Fuck you too, pal.’ 

Deathstroke then drew one of his guns and aimed it at me. But before he pressed the trigger, Patra threw her hands in the air.

“Don’t shoot! I’m 19, fresh out of college, just got popular, and cheated death two days ago!” 

Though she couldn’t tell for sure, Patra would guess he raised an eyebrow. He paused for a moment, before withdrawing his weapon.

“You may be of some use to me yet.” He approached, and unexpectedly took Patra by the collar. Raising her off the ground, he brought her to eye-level.

Ha! Get it? Because he has one eye? Eye-level?

…

I know, I’ll shut up now. 

“It seems that you’ve cheated death twice. Don’t disappoint me, girl. Take me to the vaults if you value your life. If you’re telling the truth, 19 is an awfully young age to die.”

“You’re just going to kill me after I show you the vaults.” 

Deathstroke hummed aloud. As if amused by the notion, he chuckled.

“Perhaps not as empty-minded as I originally thought…”

You mean she’s right?! Oh God.

Setting her down on the floor gently, Deathstroke jerked his head towards the door. 

Nodding in return, she slowly opened it and peaked outside. She couldn’t look down each hall very well, but from what she DID see, there were people everywhere. 

“What are you waiting for?”

“Do you want to get caught? Let me find an outlet.” 

He didn’t respond. He just watched as Patra closed the door and looked around. She moved to the cameras, and studied them quickly.

‘This hall to the Cafeteria is jammed with Agents. There’s no way we’re getting pas them in one piece. Of course when I say ‘we’, I mean ‘me’. I’m not the one with Healing Factor here.’

She lifts her head, spotting the air-duct. Deathstroke notices it as well, and steps forth. Hardly trying, he takes the entrance from the wall, and sets it in Patra’s work chair. Next, the two look at each other in unison. 

“Who goes first?”

He points his gun at her. “Ladies first. I am a gentleman after all.” 

The girl rolls her eyes and kneels down. She looked into the air-duct, and let out a disapproving tusk. 

“It’s too dark. I need a-.” 

PLOP

A glow-stick is thrown in her lap. 

Patra looks back up at her captor, whom is staring down at her wordlessly. The gun was still aimed at her head. 

“Thanks.” She shakes the glow-stick, and enters the air-duct.

Unsurprisingly, the light is colored orange. It was neon, so she couldn’t say it matched the color of Deathstroke’s mask. But it was expected. 

The mercenary apparently followed after her, with the air-duct opening, and closed them both in. 

This is a really bad time for claustrophobia, but Patra felt less than uncomfortable in her position. 

~

Patra could see light coming from up ahead. That bright blue light could be spotted miles away. They were nearing the vaults. 

“We’re almost there.”

“I can’t be any more grateful.” 

‘You said it, buddy.’

You know what? Patra was witnessing something rare- probably the only time Deathstroke has spared anybody. Never mind the personal gain aspect. It was just amazing that she was alive!

Though, she’ll most likely be dead in a few minutes… Yeah, that sucked.

“The way is sealed,” she tells him. 

“From outside it is. Push down.”

That sounded oddly sexual. But alright! He’s the professional here. 

Using her hand, she put all of her weight into it. Just like Deathstroke said, it gave way. But unfortunately, she was still holding onto the metal. And by the time she realized she was going down, she had hit the floor. 

“Ow.” She remained on the floor for a moment, and looked up to see Deathstroke’s ‘face’. “The coast is clear.”

He jumped down, landing on his feet beside her, and waited for her to get up. 

‘Wow! Thank you for helping, Mr. Wilson Sir! Gee-golly, maybe you are a gentleman!’

I reach up to my arm, and feel the shoulder. I wince on contact. 

“Oh would you look at that,” I giggle. 

She dislocated my arm on the way down. Ew. Ew! She could feel the space in between the socket and the bone!

Deathstroke sighed, placing an arm on her in-tact shoulder. He used his other arm to grasp Patra’s dislocated arm, and-

CRACK

“Ah! Son of a bitch!” 

Well, at least her arm wasn’t dislocated anymore. 

“Don’t try to move it. You’ll anger the nerves and farther the injury.” He took the safety off his gun. As predicted, he aimed it at her. “Let’s carry on, shall we?”  
Nodding once, she walked down the hall. After a minute or so of complete silence, she cleared her throat. 

“What are we looking for?” 

“Something of mine.”

So he’s come to steal what has been stolen from him? Oh no! She was in a mind-fuck!

“Well, what does it look like?” 

“It’s a sword. Don’t bother playing dumb. I’m sure your Director has told you all about it.” 

I couldn’t fight back a chuckle. 

Oh really? Is that what he thinks? 

“I hate to break it to you, but I’m a security guard. Nick Fury doesn’t tell me shit.” 

“Then how did you know the way here?”

I bite my lower lip.

Well, it’s a long story. But it involves Tony and I playing hide-and-seek.

“Me and Tony came downstairs on my break and we found- you know what? I don’t have to tell you.” 

Patra hears him chuckle. 

“What is a girl like you doing in this line of work? You’re barely out of diapers.” 

‘And the insults continue. Can I please have the Hulk’s strength for ONE second? Please?!’

“I’ll have you know that just because I don’t have superpowers, and that I can’t fight, doesn’t mean I’m worthless. I didn’t get this job handed to me.”

You awesome readers have no clue what I’m capable of. Anything that runs on electricity is my specialty. I can do pretty much anything in a decent time but cracking codes. I fucking hate cracking codes- and quite honestly dropped out of the class.

“Stop. There it is.” 

I turn my head to the vault beside me. The metal door is sealed shut, but a good portion of it is see-through. Sitting on a table was a large blade. It was probably Deathstroke’s Energy Lance. It has the ability to transform into whatever suits him: twin daggers, a lance, or yes, a sword.

After examining the door, he took something out of his pocket. It was a can of sorts. 

He sprayed the foam around the door frame, and allowed it to settle. The metal sizzled and bubbled. And when he was ready, Deathstroke kicked the door down. 

BOOM

Dust particles and such flew in the air. They eventually settled down, but not before the man had entered the room. 

While he was occupied, Patra went off to a side. He didn’t notice. He was occupied at the moment. 

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she quickly texted Natasha. After this, she stuffed the phone back in her pocket. 

Mere seconds later, Deathstroke exited the room with his sword in hand. He placed it in the holster, located on his back, and then turned to her. 

“Dreadfully sorry about this, but I can’t allow you to simply walk off.”

Patra sighed. “I figured as much.” She closed her eyes. “Go ahead.”

…

Patra opened her eyes again, and saw him still looking at her. 

Confusion crossed her face immediately. “What are you waiting for?” 

“I said I can’t allow you to walk off. I never said anything about killing you.”

Isn’t that the same thing though? 

The mercenary took slow steps forward. 

“The reward for your safe return will be plenty to cover my losses. How much do you think S.H.I.E.L.D will pay? 1 grand? 5 grand? No. I’m thinking closer to 50 grand…”

She steped back with every step he took. 

“Hey, I did what you fucking asked me to do! Go kidnap somebody else!”

Her back hit a wall. He was closing in. He couldn’t be a foot away.

“Why would I do that…” he reached out, taking the ear-piece from one of her ears, “when they’ve been listening all this time?”

Patra’s eyes widened.

She never took it out! She could have called for help at any time!

“Now that they know the terms- that spares me the time of sending them a message.” He brought the ear-peace closer to where his mouth should be, “I expect 50 grand, cash, in two days. No more, no less. If the amount isn’t correct or if you fail to do so, I’ll kill her. if you stop me from leaving this air-craft, I will kill her and everyone I see. Understood?”

The other end spoke. But instead of Fury, they heard the sound of Natasha’s voice. 

“Loud and clear.”

“Good.” He dropped the mic, before stepping on it with the heel of his food. “Now, there’s the matter of you.”

She was about to speak, but before she could, she felt something collide with her head. Patra's body fell limp immediately, and was slugged over Deathstroke’s shoulder like a rag-doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Part 1. Part 2 will be out shortly! 
> 
> <3 Cat


	8. Cheating Death- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG-13.  
> Talk of abuse, strong language, mature themes.
> 
> <3 Cat

She was kidnapped. Kidnapped by Deathstroke. Was she happy about it? Not particularly. She would be enjoying herself more, if she wasn’t tied up and sitting in a chair. 

God, this chair is going to fuck up her back so badly…

“Heeey…!” She called out in a hoarse voice. “Human here; I need to eat something…or at least drink something.”

Patra has hardly had anything to eat since she first came here. Deathstroke had dropped off a tray full of food yesterday around 6-ish at night, and left her to eat. The next morning, she found herself in restraints- in a chair. The reason was clear wasn’t it? The ‘exchange’ was going to happen today. He had enough on his plate. He didn’t need to babysit me too. 

The door suddenly opened, and Deathstroke entered the room. She expected him to tighten the restraints, or perhaps gag her. However, much to her surprise, he had food with him. 

“I’ll let you know that I can let you starve while you’re here. But, as I’ve said before, I am a gentleman.” He walked until he was standing in front of Patra. “Let’s be friendly, shall we? I feed you, and in return, you don’t bite.”

She wanted to agree, and bite his fingers off when she got the next chance. But her stomach has been growling for hours. She needed something to eat.

Patra nodded, and watched as her captor sat in the chair across from her. Said chair was 3 feet away from her, at most. Needless to say, he was close in proximity. 

Raising his hand, he brought a sandwich to her mouth. “Say ‘aaah’…” 

Heh. Funny. 

She opened her mouth, and bit down into the sandwich. 

Ooh! It was honey ham with mayonnaise and lettuce. Wait. How did he know that I liked honey ham sandwiches with mayonnaise and lettuce…?

“Stalker.” 

He chuckles at the insult she threw at him. “I wouldn’t call myself a stalker. I simply like to know the people I fight.”

How did he get his hands on her records anyhow? Those were blocked by S.H.I.E.L.D. Never mind. She forgot that this was Deathstroke. 

Patra bit into the sandwich again, suddenly feeling like a child. 

She was being restricted. She was being fed. Not to mention, his ‘aaah’ joke…

“You really do think I’m a toddler, don’t you?”

“Wholeheartedly,” he sarcastically drones. 

After swallowing what she had in her mouth, he brings a cup of water to her lips. She takes a drink, and takes a third bite out of her food. 

“So…how are the despicable plans coming along?”

“I expect them to be arriving soon. Of course, I have no intentions on trading.” 

Her eyebrows furrow.

‘What is he thinking? He gets the money, I return to S.H.I.E.L.D, and bippety-boppety-boo; we’re both happy!’

“You may not be the best company. In fact, I’m sure you’re the worst company I’ve ever had…” Deathstroke maintained eye-contact with her, or so it would seem. He trailed off and hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose I’m not ready to hand you over yet.” 

She finishes the sandwich, and the cup of water. After Patra is finished eating and such, he gets up to leave. Before leaving the room, he glances back. She believed he was going to say something, but he left the room in the end. 

Okay, this was bad. This was very bad! She needed Batman to open a can of whoop-ass on this guy! Or Superman! Superman would be even better! Just not, you know, both at the same time? Batman vs Superman would not be pretty. Or good in any way possible.

Patra wiggled her hands, trying to set them free. The robe was scratching and rubbing against her skin as it was. But doing this would give her cuts for sure! She could already feel the intense pain.

‘Ow…ow, ow, ow!’

Gasping, she felt one of her hands slid out of the rope. She looked down to see how it was, but couldn’t see well. The room was too dark.

‘Oh yes. Let’s live like Cavemen, and have an evil lair in the darkest place possible.’

With the help of her free hand, she managed to get the other one free as well. 

Now, her feet… That was going to be tricky. Why? If only you could see…

Her hands felt the numerous knots, and how tight the rope was to her ankles. There’s no way she’s getting out of these without something sharp.

Getting up, from the chair, Patra heard her back pop in multiple places.

Oh yeah, that felt good.

Looking around the room, she began to hop south of the chair. If there was a door ahead, there had to be an exit behind. At least, that’s how houses usually worked.

She finally made it to the wall, and began to feel around for a door. There was none. That meant the only way out was through the door Deathstroke entered and departed. 

Extremely risky business… If she’s caught, there was no doubt. She’ll be knocked out, possibly drugged, and tied back up. And knowing him, he wouldn’t use rope. He’d use something metal- something that could be locked with a key. 

Patra inched her way to the door, and looked through the small crack. She didn’t see anyone. But she had a terrible gut feeling. It was one of those feelings of…dread. 

‘This shit only happens in horror movies! I take one step out of this room, and boom! My brains will be splattered all over the walls. I have to think strategically.’

She then began to search the room. It was a large and dark room, so something else had to be here. I’d be dumb if she was just sitting in the middle of the room, tied up to a chair. Not to mention, cliché and unfortunate…

After a long while of searching, I come across a large computer panel. I click the red button, and watch the screen come to life. Just like any other computer, this one required a password. 

She cracked her knuckled, and grinned. “Cake.” 

Well…it goes without saying that she was wrong. She had spent 12 minutes trying to hack the computer, before she finally succeeded.

“…What brand of idiot uses ‘Death.password123’ as a password?! UGH!” 

What a complete waste of her time!

Going into the internet, Patra hit ‘ctrl S.H.I.E.L.D’. A page came up immediately, which beared the traditional S.H.I.E.L.D logo. To the right was a log-in bar.

After typing her assigned password in, she went into skype. The Director’s face soon covered the entire screen.

‘AH!! His face…it’s too intimidating up close!’

“Patra, is that you?”

“No, it’s your fairy-fucking-godmother. Of course it’s me!” 

He sighed and kept his voice low. “Where are you?” 

“I don’t know. It’s dark wherever it is.”

Fury somehow got closer to the screen.

A grimace made its way onto her face. 

‘Eh…please don’t.’

“Listen to me, Patra. We’re tracking your location now, but you’re still in a life or death situation. As a Director, my job is to encourage my Agents. But as far as I’m concerned, that aspect of my job can take a flying leap. You need to find somewhere safe to hide- out of sight- until a rescue party arrives.”

He wanted her to HIDE? She’s an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D! She was taught to lick dirt off a shit-covered ground, before doing so much as think about running with her tail tucked between her legs.

“I boldly decline, Sir. I have the situation under control.”

“Patra,” his eyes narrowed, “I wasn’t asking. That is an order.”

“Then I boldly disobey,” she grinned. “See you soon.”

“PAT-”

CLICK

She closed out of the window, and cleared the history. When finished, she turned the computer off, and made her way back to her chair. 

As much as she didn’t want to…and trust me, she really didn’t want to…she had to continue playing hostage. Running off or hiding is only going to make Deathstroke think the worse. 

~

“Wake up.” 

‘Mmuh…no, mom, it’s too early in the morning…’

Patra felt someone roughly nudge her. “On your feet. Let’s go.” 

She opened her eyes, and jumped. Although Deathstroke was kneeling in front of her, he was so tall that he was looking at her straight in the eyes! That was a lovely scenery to wake to. Now she’ll have nightmares for the past two weeks! 

“How did you get out of your restraints?” 

“I took them off,” she groggily responded.

“HOW?” 

Ooh…he sounded like he was getting angry. Achievement earned: Angering Deathstroke. 

“I slid my hands out of the cuffs. I couldn’t get my feet untied so I left them be.”

“Why are you still here then?”

She raised an eyebrow.

So he DID expect her to escape.

“Do you think I’m suicidal? Not only do I not know the way out, but I’m sure you would have caught me if I tried.” She smiled ever-so slightly. “Go ahead. Tell me I’m wrong.” 

He continued to stare at her. Eventually, he stood up again and grabbed her by the arm. He yanked her up, almost causing her to topple over, and slugged her over his shoulder.

“Wha- HEY!” Before she could kick, she heard Deathstroke.

“Don’t think that because you’re a girl, I won’t hit you. Whatever you do to me, I will return the favor tenfold. An eye for an eye, as the saying goes.”

Patra couldn’t help but giggle. “What eye?” 

She immediately regretted my words. Deathstroke opened a door, and threw her inside. She felt herself land on the cement ground, hard. 

“Ow…” She tried to sit up, and could feel an ache at the base of her tailbone. 

“Be a good girl and stay here for a while. I have some business to attend to, and I don’t need a child hounding me all the while.” 

‘Here we go again with the toddler jokes. Had I been upgraded from insults to child references?’ 

“If I’m a child, you’re an old man.”

He chuckles. “Theoretically, I am.” He turns serious once again. “Honestly, I don’t care what you do in here, as long as you keep it quiet. Make yourself at home.”

Deathstroke closes the door, and clearly locks it behind him. She could hear the gears turning in the door, as well as the key. 

“Thank you, I guess?” 

Patra squinted her eyes in thought, and tried to get up. She managed with the help of a flat surface, and looked around the room.

Okay. She’s seen more disturbing.

What was disturbing? How about the fact that this was a bedroom? 

The bathroom was off to the left, a wardrobe was beside it, and a large bed was across the way from her. The room was colored dark purple, and many stuffed animals were scattered everywhere. If Patra didn’t know any better, she’d say this was a young teen’s bedroom. 

Deathstroke apparently had children- one of which was a daughter. Perhaps she was in his daughter’s bedroom?

Spotting long heavy drapes to the far right, Patra rushed over to them. She fully expected to see a window and a view from high above. But instead, when she opened the drapes, she found nothing but a solid brick wall. 

‘No wonder why his kids left. Jesus Christ…’

Sighing, the girl plopped on the bed. she reached over to an end-table, and opened the drawer. Inside was a stainless steel knife, which was the size of her wrist to her middle finger.

Well, she knows what she’s going to use this on first.

Setting the knife down on the nearby pillow, she used her hands to pull her feet on the bed. when this was done, she began to saw at the rope with the knife. Eventually, it did what she wanted. The rope snapped, and her legs were free. 

Who knows if the knife was purposely placed there, or if Deathstroke had enough decency to not go through his daughter’s things? The fact remained: it was there. 

Obviously, she can’t fight Deathstroke. She’s tried, and failed. Miserably, I will add… But it was stupid waiting here like a frightened damsel in distress, while her people were formulating a plan to get her the fuck out of here. She either:

A. Needed to get closer to Deathstroke, until he trusts her to some extent. 

Or…

B. Fight/sneak her way out. 

She didn’t see any of these choices happening any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be out soon ^3^
> 
> <3 Cat


	9. Cheating Death- Part 3 FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain swearing, some topics considered depressing, and a bucket load of emotions! If you cry easily, some tissues and comfort food are highly recommended.
> 
> <3 Cat

Patra turned this room upside down while she was here. She had no way of escaping. NONE. There were no heating vents, hollow parts in the walls, a secret door… She was completely trapped, unless she could somehow get the bedroom door open. 

That’s what she was doing now. She found a bobby pin lying around, so at the moment, she was trying to pick the lock. So far, she’s wasted an hour of her life. 

She leaned against the door, with one hand reached up, as she lazily yet continually wiggled the bobby pin around. 

'Fury…you asshole! When will you get here?' 

Any longer in this room and she’ll go mad. She’s even begun to talk to a few of the stuffed animals. 

Suddenly stopping what she was doing, Patra listened closely. They were footsteps. 

Getting up immediately, she sprawled across the bed. The bobby pin was in her bra-strap, and the knife was still in her boot from when she found it earlier. As long as this room wasn’t under surveillance, she’s fine. But even if it was, I’m sure Deathstroke had a kick out of her trying to find a way out. 

“Lady Patra?” 

She gasped when hearing the familiar voice. 

“Thor?”

Another person cleared their throat from behind the door. 

Thor sighs dramatically. “Yes. And Loki.” 

The Director let Loki take on a mission? Was it because of Deathstroke, or was it Thor’s idea. 

“She seems very overwhelmed by my presence, don’t you think?” Loki chuckles, mocking the silence Patra gave them.

Rolling her eyes, she sits on the edge of the bed. “Can one of you open the damn door already?” 

They pause in thought. Perhaps they were coming up with an idea? If so, why didn’t they discuss this earlier?! 

“Don’t be daft. With your hammer, we’ll be discovered before you can say ‘oopse’. Allow me to offer a more subtle tactic, hum?” 

Moments later, a green light lined the door. It seeped through the cracks, before fading into the metal. 

The doorknob gradually turns, and the two Asgardians stand in the doorway. Loki is looking smug, while Thor appears to be relieved. 

The God of Thunder walks over to the woman, and then engulfs her in a tight embrace. When he lifts her considerably off the ground, she can’t help but to wheeze out a puff of air. 

He smells of meat and faint B.O. Of course she could still detect cinnamon/brown sugar pop-tarts somewhere. 

“I am pleased to know you are well and unharmed…” He breaks away from the hug abruptly. “Thou are unharmed, yes?”

Patra shrugs and reflexively rubs her wrists. 

“Other than a few rope burns, I’m fine.” 

Loki clears his throat to get their attention. He was still standing by the bedroom door. 

“I believe it is time to depart. Any longer and we’ll be found out for sure.”

Patra nods at what he says.

Right. There was no time for hugs. 

The three of them make their way into the main room, or so Patra believes. It’s the main room to her because it’s the biggest one she’s seen yet. Actually, it’s the only other one she’s seen yet…

Loki suddenly took Patra’s hand. He did the same with Thor, though a bit more reluctantly. 

Looking down, her eyes widen in amazement. She could see herself disappear from visible sight. She knew where she was going due to the thin white outline around her limbs. 

Ah, so this is how they got in. Clever. 

The trio exited into another room. The first thing Patra noticed were the group of people standing in the middle, and a man standing a good 6 yards in front of them. Clearly, this is where the exchange is supposed to be. 

“Do you have it,” Deathstroke asked. 

Tony dropped a heavy suitcase on the ground. He wasn’t wearing his suit at the moment. But he had his emergency bracelet on. A suit had to be nearby.

“All of it. Now, where’s Pat?”

“The girl?” Deathstroke chuckled. “She ran off last night; got out of her restraints and fled. Your friend is long gone, I’m afraid.” 

From the looks the Avengers had, she knew that this rescue had to be Fury and Thor’s idea. There’s no way they could have known. Not with those types of expressions: the ones that have anger and doubt written all over them. 

Loki tugged on Patra’s arm urgently, telling her to quicken her pace. She silently complies. But they all freeze mere seconds after. Deathstroke glances in their direction, and then back at the Avengers. 

“Since the deal is off, I assume you lot will be on your ways.” His eye moves to the suitcase. “Take that with you. I have no use for it.”

Deathstroke turns to leave. But Cap throws his shield in his direction.

As if anticipated it, the mercenary dodges easily. The shield lands back in Cap’s hand.

“Where is she?!” 

Deathstroke didn’t care to answer this time. He simply snapped his fingers, calling on an army of robots. They all resembled him, naturally. But they had katanas instead of his Lance, guns, or Master Sword. 

“I believe this is our que to run,” Loki whispers. 

Every robot in the room faces the God of Mischief instantaneously. It gave away his, Patra’s, and Thor’s positions. 

“Kill them all but the girl. Leave her to me.” 

With his commands, the robots lunge. Loki drops his cloaking spell, and readies his daggers instead. Thor joins him and raises his hammer. Before attacking, the blonde demi-god looks to Patra. His eyes bore into hers, and his eyebrows come together in seriousness. 

“Run.” 

She stared back for what seemed like an eternity until the single word processed through her head. 

‘In the words of Gandalf… Run you fool!’

Turning her heel, she darted towards the exit. Tony, whom was suited now, covered her all the while. 

She’s close! She’s so close!

‘Ha! That’s what she sa-’

ZZZING

A burning pain entered her right hip. Skin broke, and flesh seared from the bullet. 

Patra had been shot. 

Swallowing the pain, even as she fell to the ground, tears began to leak from her eyes. Her hand moved to the area of pain. But it jerked away upon contact.

Oh my God, she was hit. It stung too. 

Moving her hand in an attempt to smooth her hair down, she instead saw blood dripping down her palm. 

That’s…that’s blood! That’s real blood! That’s HER blood!

“You son of a bitch,” she heard Clint scream. 

The sound of gunshots blared like loud speakers. Between the gunshots, she could hear the sound of metal bending, and clashing. Grunting and cussing was thrown into the mix, along with Tony’s rays.

She couldn’t lie here forever. She had to get up! 

Patra felt somebody then grab her hair. Pulling it back, she stared up at Deathstroke. 

“You foolish girl,” he hissed. “Why couldn’t you do as you were told? Look at where you are because you thought you could outsmart me. Are you satisfied, now that you’ve gone against my better judgment, Rose?” 

‘Rose? Who was Rose?’

“I’m not…”

Before she could continue, Deathstroke yanked her up. The action made the pain in her hip intensify. 

“AH!” 

“It’s over, Eyeless-Wonder. Put her down,” Tony yelled. 

He aimed one of his rays at Deathstroke. It lit up threateningly, but it didn’t go off. 

“Over my dead body. Or to be more accurate: over her dead body.” 

He lifted Patra, using her as a shield. Tony lowered his ray instantly. 

“No, don’t hurt anybody else,” the wounded girl choked out. “Please…let me go.”

He froze when hearing the girl’s pleads. She wasn’t pleading for her life. She wasn’t trying to escape. She was asking to spare everyone, by handing her over. 

“I can’t,” Deathstroke sighed. “Rose is all I have left.” 

Patra used her hand to squeeze his closest arm. Looking up to meet his eye, she glared with a damp face. 

“I’m NOT Rose.” 

She’d assume the words had a heavy effect on him. His grip loosened significantly, allowing her to drop. 

Patra’s body hit the ground painfully, but she gridded her teeth to bear it. Once Deathstroke released her, what was left of the robots froze. 

His one eye scanned the room, hopping to each Avenger quietly. And when he spoke, he spat out the words coldly. 

“Leave. Leave now.” 

The mercenary stepped forth, through the gawking heard of people. He reached his chair, and sat down with a loud sigh. When content enough, his head leaned back casually, and his limbs visibly went limp. 

That was the last any of the people present that day saw, or heard, of Slade Wilson. 

~

Patra woke up in the hospital two days ago. Her wounds were practically healed, and she was back to work. But what happened to her will forever haunt her dreams. 

‘This is why I’m not an Avenger,’ she tells herself. ‘I was made to observe, not fight.’

Getting up from the edge of her bed- HER bed- Patra slowly walked towards a wooden chest. It was found in the corner of her room, locked up tightly. 

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a key necklace. The key was small; a charm to those who didn’t know…

Kneeling down, she unlocked the chest with a quick flick of the wrist. Using both hands, she lifted the lid slowly. At the bottom of this chest, standing up against the bottom left corner, was the Symbiote. 

Patra reached into her dresser drawer next, and lifted a dagger out from under the stack of pants. It was the same dagger she found while being Deathstroke’s captive. 

It was a special dagger she supposes. It was sharp, made of stainless steel, yet it didn’t cut her once during the ‘commotion’. Enchanted? Possibly. Interesting? Yes. To be messed with…? Fuck no. 

Gently setting the knife into the wooden chest, Patra stared it down. Although she wanted to forget what happened to her, she knew she couldn’t. That memory was somehow precious to her. Besides who would want to forget the time they cheated Death? This little souvenir was her reminder. But she wouldn’t see her reflection.

She’d see him, holding a swaddled baby girl in his arms; holding his precious Rose.


	10. Ooh Baby! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated R for swearing, violence, and suggestive themes. It really isn't THAT bad though xD  
> If i had to be exact in terms of age-appropriate, i'd say this chapter is for 14 and older. If you're sensitive to anything mentioned above, I'd suggest reading with caution, or skipping over this segment altogether. 
> 
> <3 Cat

The Avengers were having a meeting. It was a private meeting. And Patra wasn’t allowed to attend. Why? 

Humph! Who cares?

It wasn’t like she was interested- or curious. It was none of her business what the big deal was. It didn’t matter how terrible the situation was, or if it involved her. She was just a security guard. 

Patra eyed one of the cameras up ahead. The screen was black, which meant the camera wasn’t in use.

It was also the camera that was in the Avenger’s Meeting Room.

A smile tugged at the end of her lips. She eventually gave into the grin, but it was less than genuine. It was cunning and devious. 

She had the right to know, didn’t she? All she had to do was press a special button, and boom! She had all the access she needed. One button could satisfy her curiosity; the curiosity that was eating her alive from the inside out.

Patra’s hand inched towards the button. It was golden in color, and covered by a glass case. 

Her fingers coiled around the lid, before her finger-tips eased their way underneath the glass. Lifting it carefully, she stared down at the button.

What could they be talking about? A mission? A new recruit? A transfer? HER?

Gently pressing the button, the camera up ahead flickered. After a moment, it turned completely on. Though, unlike the other cameras, this one was black and white, and the audio wasn’t too good. 

“Who would make a weapon like that?” She believes that was Bruce’s voice.

Patra leaned in closer, the anticipation growing on her. 

“Who knows? Maybe whoever created it needs mental help.” That was Steve, without a doubt. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Fury cut in, “It’s dangerous, like any other weapon. The Council has entrusted this branch of S.H.I.E.L.D to keep it locked up and safe. Nobody outside of this room is to know of its arrival- not a soul! Your jobs are to make sure that happens, until we have it securely put in storage.”

“How long will that be?” That was probably Tony. It could have been Clint, but it sounded more like Tony.

“It will be here in 20 minutes. Keep the Agents busy, especially Patra. Have them train, give them a motivational speech; do anything you can to keep them unaware.” She could hear Fury sigh. “That woman gets herself into more trouble than any rookie I’ve come across, in my entire career. And trust me when I say I’ve been here for a long, LONG, time.” 

Was that supposed to be an insult? Heeey… 

“Got it,” Tony chirped. “Sprinkle lies like blue glitter, and occupy Patra’s time. Anything else?” 

Static blocked out the audio just then. The screen went fuzzy, and eventually lost imagery. Because of this, she was forced to shut the camera off again. 

New weapon, eh? What was it this time? Gabriel’s Horn? Jesus, these people are bigger hoarders than Patra’s grandmother!

Taking a doughnut out of the box on the floor, Patra bit off a chunk. Flavor hit- and she realized it was mint flavored. 

How would this taste with her Frozen Caramel Swirl? 

Patra slowed down her chewing, and leaned over to sip her drink. She managed to get a good amount of coffee in her mouth, and swallowed what she had. 

Not bad, but it wasn’t good either. Actually, the after-taste reminded her of those cheap mints you get at Sonic. 

Patra heard her ‘office’ door open, and saw somebody’s shadow over her. 

This office was pretty damn small. Actually, it was standard-bedroom sized. With the equipment, the desk, the wall of cameras, her locker, and her leather chair, Patra was lucky to move around comfortably. So now, I suppose you know why fighting deadliest mercenary in the world would be an issue, in here of all places. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted. He walked up to her, and leaned against the side of her desk. 

Looking up at the cameras, his face scrunched up like a prune. An almost offended scoff came from his mouth seconds later. 

“What kind of shit is this? These cameras are ancient. You’d think Fury could get better quality, being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and all.”  
Patra sighed, and finished her doughnut. 

This wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D property. It was…her property. She found all of these cameras at the dumpster, and got them to work. Fury didn’t care if she wanted them at her station. In his own words: “As long as it helps you get the job done, I don’t care if you have to sit in front of the cameras naked, immersed in honey and jam. Just get it done, Agent.”

I’m not even joking. Those were his exact words. At first, Patra was deeply disturbed by it. But then she later came to realize, that was nothing in the world of Avengers. She’s been drunk off her ass, nearly possessed, confined to a cell, kidnapped- and hell, she’s even been shot! The weirdness was the least of Patra’s priorities.

“So~ what’d you say you and I-”

“I’d be careful of what I’d say next, Tony. I won’t be held responsible for anything I do, if you incorrectly finish that sentence.” 

Tony grins down at her. 

He was a shorty, don’t get me wrong. But compared to Patra? Let me give you an idea of what I mean. Pretty much everyone is taller than Tony. I’m pretty sure that Bruce is taller than Tony… Anyhow, Patra only reached his nose when standing up straight. 

With him standing up, and her sitting down, Patra felt as if a giant was standing beside her. 

“I’m flattered, but I was thinking more like me showing you how the suit works.” 

Patra’s mouth hung wide open. 

He was offering to teach her how the Ironman suit worked?! No. He’s teasing. There’s absolutely no way. 

“Asshole. I thought you were being serious for a moment.” 

Tony stopped her before she could get another doughnut. Instead, he turned Patra’s chair around, and gripped her loosely by the wrists. 

“I AM being serious. Come on, Pat~. You’re not gonna sit here and tell me you’re not a tiniest bit curious?” 

There was that word again: curious. Everyone knew about Patra’s horrible habit of being too nosy. She gets involved with other people and their issues, causing a bigger issue, or herself to be completely engulfed in the problem. Tony was using her inquisitive nature to his advantage.

Tony’s eyebrows turned up, giving her a semi-pleading look. “Please?” 

My, how the mighty have fallen… He has resorted to BEGGING. 

“Fine,” she sighed out.

Tony acted like a spring, jumping in the air and clasping his hands together. 

“Alright~! You won’t regret this, Pat. By the end of it all, you’ll be the one begging ME to keep the suit.” 

Rolling her eyes, she stood up. Shoving him playfully, a snicker came from her mouth. 

“Oh please! I don’t want you crying at my feet or anything, so I agreed.” 

Tony didn’t seem to buy it. Nobody with half a brain would. Even Patra was lying to herself. 

~

After Tony was done occupying Patra’s time, she decided to sneak off.

She will, however, admit that she did have a good time. Though, Tony didn’t give her his suit like she originally thought. He gave her a blue one, which was similar to his. Good thing too; because in the end of it all, it was dented beyond belief. But no more talk of that. There was still a mystery to solve, as Scooby-Doo-ish as that sounds. 

What was this secret weapon? What did it do? Why was Fury so keen on making sure nobody but he and the Avengers knew about it? 

She wasn’t having it. She wanted- NEEDED- to know. If she left this be, she would have never gotten sleep tonight. 

Flashing her badge at another Agent, he nodded and allowed her to pass through a hallway. 

This lovely hall was smack-dab in between Central and Storage. That’s why it was guarded heavily. Without the correct authorization, you couldn’t step a foot inside the hallway- unless you were invited by name, or had an escort. 

Patra was a security guard, and well known. Of course Fury gave her the thing she needed to get full access around the Hellicarrior. Well…almost full access? The Storage and Meeting Rooms were off limits, as I’m sure you figured out by now. 

But, what the Director and everybody else didn’t know was this: there was a secret passage. Said passage ran through every wall in the aircraft. If you can manage to find it, you can travel anywhere in the Hellicarrior, without all that authorization bullcrap. 

Patra found one of the passages in the Break Room one day, while half asleep. She bumped into a wall, and it shook as if on guiders. Guess what? It WAS on guiders! Since then, she’s spent her breaks differently. 

It’s amazing what you can do when half asleep, huh? 

Right now, she was headed to the West bathrooms. Yes, there’s an entrance in the West bathrooms. It’s in the large ‘handicap’ stall. If you twist the toilet paper dispenser clockwise, a passage will open up.

She would normally go about this in a less suspicious way, but the West bathrooms were closest to Storage. If she went to the Break Room, she would have had to navigate to the bathrooms, and made her way to Storage from there. What a hassle! It was just easier this way. 

Entering the bathrooms, Patra went to the handicap stall. She made sure to close and lock the door behind her. When she was positive that it was safe to do so, she turned the toilet paper dispenser clockwise. Then, the magic happened. The wall that the ‘key’ was attached to made a doorless entrance, which stretched from the dispenser to the opposite side of the toilet bowl. Cobwebs and dust littered the dark hall from what she could see. Eh, gross…

Looking around for something to remove the cobwebs, Patra’s eyes landed on the toilet scrubber. A small grimace appeared across her expression, but she knew what she had to do. 

With the toilet scrubber in hand, she outstretched the ‘scrubber’ part towards the webs. Using it to take down the sticky, stringy, substance, she continued on her way. About half way down the hall, the entrance closed behind her. At the moment, she’ll assume that the door was automatic, or that she passed a motion sensor that closed the doorway. But in all honesty, it didn’t matter that much.

She got to Storage sooner than Patra expected. She entered the main hallway, exiting from a supposed dead-end. 

It was filled with equipment and boxes, but she managed to get out of the mess promptly. 

What exactly was she looking for…? 

“If I were a weapon of possible mass-destruction, where would I be,” the girl murmured. 

Turning the corner, Patra saw two Agents. Their backs were facing her, so she had time to abscond and hide. Pressing herself against a wall, she peered around the corner again. They weren’t doing anything. In fact, it looked as if they were guarding something. 

This is where she whips out a can of whoop-ass! Natasha and Steve’s teachings will come in handy. 

They both wanted to train her how to fight after the Deathstroke incident. It was an insult that they started with Self-Defense… Needless to say, Patra has a good idea how to take down a grown man. She can go with Natasha’s routine, and use stealth. Or she can go with Steve’s, and knock ‘em out. If not done right, either one can turn out horribly wrong. 

‘No pressure?’

Taking out her Taser, she aimed it at the closest douchebag. 

~An empire's fall in just one day, You close your eyes and the glory fades, Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away~

“Ready, aim, fire, ready aim fire away,” she grinned. 

The man in front of her turned around just in time. the Taser got him in the neck.

Falling to the ground, she watched as he spazzed out on the floor. Eventually his buddy was joining him, since it was him against a Taser. His regular gun was strapped to his side, and using hand-to-hand combat would be a waste of time. Any way you look at it, Patra had finally won a fight!

‘It’s about fucking time.’

Looking to what those idiots were guarding, an underwhelming feeling washed over the woman. It was a box… It was actually a crate. But still. THIS held the special weapon? 

She’d expect it to be in a room, on a high pedestal, surrounded by red laser beams and professionally trained ninjas. 

“What’s behind curtain number one?” Using the crow-bar, which was in one of the guard’s hands, she began to lift the lid. Nails popped out, wood split, but in the end, she was free to search the inside of the crate. 

Straw… Lots and lots of straw… And when she tossed it out- OH LOOK!

More. Straw.

This is an all-time low for Fury. What was he doing; saving up for a trip to Fiji? According to Coulson, it’s a magical place. So she wouldn’t really blame Fury if he was. 

Using her hand, she began to dig around for something- anything! But that’s when her fingers brushed against something cold. Metal? Yeah, it felt like it was made of metal. 

Pulling it out of the crate, she raised it to eye-level. 

It was a gun. It wasn’t fancy or anything. It looked like a really old-fashioned gun, like the type Mafia used way back when. 

A less than impressed look appeared on her façade. 

“You’re what the big fuss is about? An antique?” 

Hey, maybe Fury had a thing for collectibles and antiques. That could be why he didn’t want anybody to know about its arrival. But if that was the case; why the guards?

Turning the gun over, she found an odd dial. Faded pictures were at each setting. 

Giving into curiosity once more, she turned said dial. The end of the gun began to light up a bright shade of yellow. 

CHRIST! IT WAS AN ALIEN GUN!

Fuck no! She’s had her fair share of aliens to last her a life time!

Dropping it out of surprise, the gun landed facing her. And then, the unthinkable happened. 

It went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was LONG for a standard chapter lol  
> Edit: The next chapter didn't save from last night, so i'll have to re-write it. Sorry for the wait. I'll update as soon as its done :)
> 
> <3 Cat


End file.
